Μύρσιλος Β \Χαττία
Μύρσιλος Β' ο Ανορθωτής Mursili, Muršili II thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ. 13ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Μύρσιλος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Δαρδανία (Arzawa) (Χετταϊκή Λυδία)) Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δαρδανίας ---- Τρωάδα (Wilusa) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Τρωάδας ---- Μυσία (Sehha Land) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Μυσίας ---- Φρυγία (Mira) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Φρυγίας ---- Κιλικία (Kizzuwatna) (Κισσία) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Κιλικίας ---- Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας ---- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Χετταϊκή Συρία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Συρίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Αργολίδα Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αργολίδας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Κρήτης ---- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Χατταίοι Λούβιοι Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] - Αυτοκράτορας της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας (1321 - 1295 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή, 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 13ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Μυρσίλος" είναι εξελληνισμός του Χετταϊκού ονόματος "Mursili". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: Ιππόλυτος Α' (Suppiluliuma I) ο Μέγας - Αδελφός: Αρνάβανδος Β' (Arnuwanda II) ο Ατυχής - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγοι: * Γασσυλάβεια (Gassulawiya) * Τανυέπεια (Tanuhepa) - Τέκνα: * Μυβάταλλος Β' (Muwatalli ΙΙ) ο Ένδοξος , * Άτλας Γ' (Hattusili III) ο Μεγαλοπρεπής * Halpasulupi Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Η δύσκολη περίοδος thumb|300px|[[Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία.]] Οι συνθήκες υπό τις οποίες ανέβηκε στον θρόνο ο νεαρός αυτοκράτορας ήταν τραγικές. Μετά τους αλλεπάλληλους θανάτους, του πατέρα του Ιππόλυτου Α' και του αδελφού του Αρνάβανδου Β', από τον ενσκήψαντα λοιμό, η κατάσταση για την Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία ήταν κυριολεκτικά κρίσιμη. Ο λοιμός θα αποδεκάτισε τον πληθυσμό στην Καππαδοκία, την βασική πηγή εξουσίας των Χετταίων ενώ παράλληλα θα ήταν η αφορμή για την μαζική άρνηση πληρωμής φόρων από τα περιφερειακά υποτελή βασίλεια. Η σύγκρουση με τους Ασκάνιους (Kaska) Η αμεσότερη πάντως απειλή ήταν η εισβολή των Ασκανίων (Kaska ή Gasga) (που κατοικούσαν στα ανατολικά του ποταμού Άλυος (πιθανότατα στην Ανατολική Παφλαγονία) που λεηλατούσαν την Βόρεια Καππαδοκία, δηλ. την κεντρική περιοχή της αυτοκρατορίας. Μετά διετή σκληρό αγώνα οι σκληροτράχηλες φυλές τους αναγκάσθηκαν να υποταχθούν (1321 - 1320). Ταυτόχρονα, η Χετταϊκή επικυριαρχία επιβλήθηκε και στην Παλακίσσα (Palhuissa) (ίσως στην Δυτική Παφλαγονία). Η Χετταϊκή προώθηση στην Φρυγία Η επιτυχία αυτή αναπτέρωσε το ηθικό της Χετταϊκής ηγεσίας που αποφάσισε να προχωρήσει περισσότερο. Έτσι, την επόμενη άνοιξη (1319) ο Μύρσιλος Β' συγκέντρωσε στρατό στην Ankuwa και εξεστράτευσε στα δυτικά κατά των χωρών της Κεντρικής Μικράς Ασίας, Ατταρίμμη (Attarimma), Αβάρνασσα (Huwarsanassa), και Σάρανδος (Suruda) (ίσως αυτές βρισκόταν στην Ανατολική Φρυγία, στα δυτικά του Άλυος ποταμού). (Προφανώς πρόκειται περί χωρών που απέσεισαν την Χετταϊκή επικυριαρχία μόλις ανήλθε στον θρόνο ο νεαρός αυτοκράτορας και αρνήθηκαν την καταβολή φόρων υποτέλειας.). Ο Χετταϊκός στρατός προέλασε και οι ηγεμόνες τους αναγκάσθηκαν να εγκαταλείψουν τις χώρες τους και να καταφύγουν στην Αρσαβία. Αποφασισμένος ο Μύρσιλος να επιβληθεί ολοκληρωτικά ζήτησε από τον Άγαστο (Uhhaziti), βασιλέα της Αρσαβίας την έκδοσή τους. Αν η αίτηση αυτή γινόταν πρίν από μία πενταετία σίγουρα η Αρσαβία θα έσπευε να συμμορφωθεί άμεσα. Αλλά στην παρούσα στιγμή, που η Χετταϊκή εξασθένιση είχε γίνει αισθητή σε όλη την Μικρά Ασία, το αίτημα αυτό όταν έφθασε στην Αρσαβιακή αυλή, προκάλεσε γέλωτες. Ο Αρσάβιος βασιλέας όχι μόνον αρνήθηκε αλλά έστειλε στον Χετταίο ηγέτη μία υπεροπτική απάντηση στην οποία τον αποκαλούσε "παιδίο". Ο υπεροπτικός αυτός χαρακτηρισμός θεωρήθηκε (και βέβαια ήταν) βαρύτατη προσβολή για την αυλή της Άττοσας (Hattusa). Ποτέ στο παρελθόν μικρασιατικός ηγεμόνας δεν τόλμησε να χαρακτηρίσει έτσι Χετταίο αυτοκράτορα. Ο Αρσάβιος ηγεμόνας αντέδρασε άμεσα. Συμμάχησε με τον Μανδάρχανδο (Manapa-Tarhunta), βασιλέα της Ζαγρίας (Sehha River Land) (πιθανώς, της χώρας περί τον ποταμό Σαγγάριο). Και οι δύο μάλλον έσπευσαν (στην Φρυγία?) με ιππικό για να ανακόψουν την Χετταϊκή προέλαση. Ο Μύρσιλος αναγκάσθηκε να υποχωρήσει στην Καππαδοκία. Η μεγάλη εκστρατεία στην Δύση thumb|300px|[[Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία.]] εκστρατεία αυτή είναι καλά τεκμηριωμένη από τα λεγόμενα "Ten Year Annals", του ίδιου του αυτοκράτορα Μύρσιλου. Ο Μύρσιλος δεν έμεινε αδρανής. Αποφάσισε να να δώσει μία ηχηρή απάντηση στην Αρσαβική πρόκληση. Μία εκστρατεία στην δυτική Μικρά Ασία ήταν απαραίτητη. Απαραίτητη προϋπόθεση όμως, για ένα τέτοιο εγχείρημα, ήταν η νομιμοφροσύνη των αδελφών του, σατραπών της Συρίας. Πιθανόν, να επωφελούνταν από την απουσία του στην Δύση γαι να προβάλλουν τα δικαιώματά τους στον Χετταϊκό θρόνο (καθώς ήσαν και μεγαλύτεροι στην ηλικία). Ωστόσο, αυτοί όχι μόνον παρέμειναν πιστοί αλλά και συνεργάσθηκαν. Αλλά και ο αντίπαλός του δεν έμεινε αργός. Προβλέποντας ότι ο πόλεμος με τους Χετταίους θα ήταν αποφασιστικής σημασίας, προχώρησε σε συμμαχία με τους Αχαιούς Κρήτες (Ahhiyawa) παρακάπτοντας τις μέχρι τότε διαφορές τους και αναγκάζοντας την Μίλητο (Millawanda) να περάσει στην επιρροή τους (πόλη που προφανώς εποφθαλμιούσαν από καιρό αλλά αυτή αντιστεκόταν, στηριζόμενη προφανώς στην Χετταϊκή αλλά και Αρσαβική υποστήριξη). Την επόμενη άνοιξη (1318) ο Μύρσιλος τέθηκε επικεφαλής μίας ισχυρής στρατιάς που οργάνωσε στην Καππαδοκία. Η πορεία που ακολούθησε είναι αρκετά ασαφής. Πιθανόν διέβη τον ποταμό Άλυ (ίσως από τον νότιο ρού του) και βάδισε νότια, προς στην Λυκαονία. Εκεί, καθώς διέσχισε το όρος Lawusa (ίσως κάποιο όρος-τμήμα της οροσειράς του Ταύρου) και προσέγγισε τον ποταμό Sehiriya (ίσως τον Καλύκανδρο]) σημειώθηκε στον ουρανό ένα αστρονομικό φαινόμενο. Ένας κομήτης διέγραψε μία φωτεινή τροχιά και κατευθύνθηκε στα δυτικά όπου εξαφανίστηκε. Ο Μύρσιλος δεν έχασε την ευκαιρία. Το γεγονός θεωρήθηκε ως ουράνιο πλήγμα κατά της Εφέσου (Apasa), πρωτεύουσας της Αρσαβίας, προσφορά του Χετταίου θεού Τάρκωνα. Προφανώς το ηθικό του στρατού τονώθηκε: ο πόλεμος ήταν ιερός. (Το όλο σκηνικό θυμίζει το «εν τούτω νίκα» του Μ. Κωνσταντίνου). Στην συνέχεια ο Χετταϊκός στρατός βάδισε παράλληλα στον ποταμό και στρατοπέδευσε στην πόλη Σάλλαπα (Sallapa) (πιθανόν να είναι η μεταγενέστερη Δέρβη της Λυκαονίας). Εκεί κατέφθασε και ο αδελφός του Σάρρακος (Sarri-Kusuh), πρίγκηπας-σατράπης της Καρχέμιδας (Kargamis, Carchemish) με δυνάμεις από την Βόρεια Συρία. Στην Aura (ίσως στα μεταγενέστερα Ίσαυρα της Ισαυρίας) κατέφθασε και ο Μάσκυλος (Mashuiluwa), βασιλέας της Μιλυάδας (Mira) και ενημέρωσε τον αυτοκράτορα ότι ο μεγάλος αντίπαλός του, ο Άγαστος (Uhhaziti) έμεινε ανάπηρος (ίσως από κάποιο ατύχημα). Ο Μύρσιλος μετέφρασε και διέδωσε την είδηση ότι ο θεόσταλτος κομήτης είχε πληγώσει τον εχθρό του. Η αναπηρία του διάσημου βασιλέα Άγαστου, ήταν βαρύ πλήγμα για τον αντι-χετταϊκό συνασπισμό. Ο Μύρσιλος αποφάσισε να ειβάλλει στην Αρσαβία άμεσα. Ακολουθώντας, πιθανώς, την διαδρομή μέσω Ικονίου και Φιλομηλίου, διέσχισε την «ζώνη των πολλών λιμνών» και εισήλθε στην νοτιοανατολική πλευρά της Φρυγίας. Εκεί έφθασε στις πηγές του ποταμού Μαιάνδρου (Astarpa), η πεδιάδα του οποίου θα τον οδηγούσε κατευθείαν στην καρδιά του Αρσαβικού κράτους, δηλ. την Έφεσο (Apasa). Ο Αρσαβικός στρατός υπό τον Πήγαμο (Piyama-Kurunda), γιό του ανάπηρου πλέον βασιλέα Άγαστου (Uhhaziti), αφού κατά την διάρκεια της εκστρατείας έδρασε στην Μυρία (Mira), όπου κατέστρεψε μία πόλη της, την Impa, και εξεδίωξε τον βασιλέα της Μάσκυλο (Mashuiluwa), στράφηκε, στην συνέχεια, στα νότια με σκοπό να αναχαιτίσει την εχθρική εισβολή. Οι δύο αντίπαλοι συναντήθηκαν στην Walma (άγνωστη θέση, πιθανώς η "Απάμεια Κιβωτός" της Κλασσικής Εποχής), πλησίον των πηγών του ποταμού Μαιάνδρου (Astarpa) (ενδεχομένως οι Αρσάβιοι είχαν ενισχυθεί με Αχαϊκή δύναμη). Στην επισυναφθείσα μάχη οι Χετταίοι ενίκησαν κατά κράτος τους αντιπάλους τους. Ίσως μετά την νίκη αυτή (το πρίν φαίνεται απίθανο), ο Μύρσιλος απέκοψε μία στρατιωτική δύναμη και την απέστειλε υπό τους στρατηγούς Γύλλο (Gullas) και Μάλαστο (Malazitis) κατά της Μιλήτου (Milawata) προφανώς διαμέσου του παραλιακού δρόμου, γύρω από την Καρία. Η πτώση της Αρσαβίας thumb|300px|[[Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία σε ακμή.]] Η αναγγελία της ήττας, στην Έφεσο (Apasa), την πρωτεύουσα της Αρσαβίας, θα προκάλεσε απερίγραπτο πανικό. Όλοι αντιλαμβανόταν ότι η εκδίκηση του Μύρσιλου θα ήταν τρομερή. Κάθε απόφαση για άμυνα στα τείχη της πόλης εγκαταλείφθηκε. Καθώς το κύριο μέρος του Χετταϊκού στρατού εισερχόταν στην Λυδία, οι έντρομοι κάτοικοι της Αρσάβιας πρωτεύουσας άρχισαν να την εγκαταλείπουν ομαδικά. Προφανώς οι εύποροι (μαζί με τον Άγαστο (Uhhaziti) και την οικογένεια του) διέφυγαν στις απέναντι νήσους. Οι υπόλοιποι σχημάτισαν δύο ρεύματα: * Το ένα κατευθύνθηκε βόρεια, προς την Purandas (πιθανότατα είναι οι μεταγενέστερες Ερυθρές στην Ερυθραϊκή χερσόνησο), με απώτερο σκοπό να διεκπεραιωθούν στην νήσο Χίο και * το άλλο προχώρησε νότια, προς το όρος Arinnandas (πιθανότατα είναι τα όρη Θώραξ και Πρίηων, της οροσειράς του Πακτύη, κλάδου της οροσειράς της Μεσωγίδας) στην χερσόνησο της Μυκάλης, με απώτερο σκοπό να διεκπεραιωθούν στην νήσο Σάμο. Ο Χετταϊκός στρατός έφθασε στην Έφεσο (Apasa) που την κατέλαβε αμαχητί. Η λεηλάτησή της από τους εξαγριωμένους Χετταίους θα μπορούσε να παραβληθεί μόνον με την καταστροφή της Μιλήτου (493 π.Χ.) από τους Πέρσες και την καταστροφής της Σμύρνης (1922 μ.Χ.) από τους Τούρκους. Ο Στράβων διέσωσε την πολύτιμη αρχαία πληροφορία (βιβλίο 14, 4): : "Σμύρνα δην Αμαζών η κατασχούσα την Έφεσο" (δηλ. Σμύρνη ονομαζόταν η Αμαζόνα που κυρίευσε την Έφεσο) Προφανώς, το όνομα "Σμύρνα" είναι παραφθορά του ονόματος "Μύρινα" το οποίο με την σειρά του παραπέμπει στον Μύρσιλο. (Εδώ η ταύτιση των Χετταίων με τις Αμαζόνες είναι διάφανη). Ακολουθώντας τους φυγάδες, ο Μύρσιλος προχώρησε πρώτα προς την χερσόνησο της Μυκάλης. Εκεί απέκλεισε τους φυγάδες επάνω στο όρος, και αφού απέκοψε την τροφοδοσία τους, τους ανάγκασε να παραδοθούν (φθινόπωρο 1316). Στην συνέχεια, αφού διαχείμασε στην πεδιάδα του Μαιάνδρου, στράφηκε την επόμενη άνοιξη (1317) κατά της Purandas, στην Ερυθραϊκή χερσόνησο. Εκεί, η άμυνα είχε οργανωθεί από τον Ταπλάνυλο (Tapalazunauli), τον δεύτερο γιο του Uhhaziti. Οι Χετταίοι πολιόρκησαν την πόλη που τελικά υπέκυψε. Ο Ταπλάνυλος όμως διέφυγε. Απαγοητευμένος από τις εξελίξεις ο βασιλέας των Αχαιών (Ahhiyawa) ζήτησε ειρήνη και, πιθανώς ως αντάλλαγμα, παρέδωσε τον Πήγαμο (Piyama-Kurunda) στους Χετταίους. Στην συνέχεια ο Μύρσιλος βάδισε κατά της Ζαγρίας (Sehha River Land) (πιθανώς, της χώρας περί τον ποταμό Σαγγάριο) όπου ο βασιλέας της Μανδάρχανδος (Manapa-Tarhunta), που είχε προσχωρήσει στην Αρσαβική συμμαχία, ζήτησε πανικόβλητος έλεος. Ο Μύρσιλος (αν και διακατεχόταν από αρνητικά συναισθήματα) αποδέχθηκε τελικά την υποταγή του. Έγιναν έγιναν μερικές ακόμη ρυθμίσεις όπως: * η Μιλυάδα (Mira) επαυξημένη με την Κυβελία (Kuwaliya) που δόθηκαν στον πιστό σύμμαχο Μάσκυλο (Maskhuiluwa) και * η Καβαλλία (Hapalla) (ίσως η Ν.Α. Φρυγία όπου είναι οι πόλεις Σειβλία και Απολλωνία) που δόθηκε στον Ταργάσυλο (Targasnalli), Στην συνέχεια ο Μύρσιλος αναχώρησε από την Δυτική Μικρά Ασία και επέστρεψε θριαμβευτής στην έδρα του στην Καππαδοκία οδηγώντας μαζί του χιλιάδες αιχμαλώτους (που πιθανά κόσμησαν τον θρίαμβό του Χετταίου αυτοκράτορα). Σχέσεις με Τροία On a letter dated around 1310-1280 BC by king Manapa-Tarhunda of "Seha river land" (Ζαγρία) to a not specified Hittite King (more likely Mursili II about 1318-1290 BC) Wilusa and the surrounding areas are mentioned because the mercenary called Piyamaradu had depose the governor of Wilusa Kukkunni (Κύκνος) and he is also moving to attack the island of Lazpas (Λέσβος) but the Hittite army moved in the area defeating the mercenary. In this letter Wilusa is described as a city located up to north of the land under Manapa-Tarhunda control, thus in the Troad area. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαττία *Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία *Χετταίοι *Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Βιβλιογραφία * Trevor Bryce, "The Kingdom of the Hittites'', Oxford (1999). * Drews, R., 1993, The End of the Bronze Age * James, Peter, 1995, The Sunken Kingdom. Jonathan Cape, London. Introduction. * Gurney, O. R., 1991, The Hittites * Lowell, Ian Russell, Annals of Mursili - years 1 to 8 * Macqueen, J.G., 1996, The Hittites * Catalog of Hittite Texts Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Hittites.info *History of the Hittites *salimbeti.com Category:Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 14ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ.